


Now What?

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), cheesy af, snarky ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: What happens when Levi runs into his ex-boyfriend and the two of them are kidnapped and confined to a small space together? Snark, bad jokes, and some feels, that's what.





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erenfuckinjaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/gifts).



> Credit goes to im-eren-jaeger-sexual on tumblr for this fic idea!

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Levi straightened, pulling out a carton of milk he’d chosen from the refrigerator display and turning to face the familiar voice.

“I live nearby,” He explained calmly, his face giving nothing away despite this being the first time he’d seen his ex-boyfriend in months. “Nice to see you too, Eren.”

His tone suggested that it was in fact _not nice,_ and the brunet sucked hard on the straw of his Slurpee, eyes narrowed as he watched the older man pass by.

“You?” Eren went on accusingly. “Living in this kind of neighbourhood? Are you sure you’re not just stalking me?” He gave a harsh, humourless laugh as he trailed behind Levi to the cash register.

“Don’t flatter yourself, the apartment is affordable and has a nice balcony. Plus, I have no idea where you live,” Levi pointed out as he paid for his milk in exact change, watching the cashier place it into a plastic bag. He took his purchase and turned to leave, Eren following behind him. Levi stopped suddenly, facing him again, eyes flashing with annoyance.

“If anyone is stalking anyone, it’s you. Why are you following me?” 

“I’m not!” Eren cried indignantly. “The store only has one exit, genius!”

Levi scoffed and turned, continuing on the way back home, the persistent sound of sneakers slapping against asphalt echoing behind him. He turned again when they were near the end of the dark parking lot. 

“Eren, I swear—” 

Eren held up his hands and rolled his eyes. “What? I live this way! Like you said, don’t flatter yourself.”

Of course, that was just Levi’s luck. Now he’d have to move again, preferably somewhere on the other side of town where there would be no chance of bumping into this brat. 

“Ugh, you know what? Just walk. I’ll give you a two minute head start,” Eren said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and then his mouth quirked. “Hm, better make it five. You know, for your little legs?”

Levi’s eye gave an imperceptible twitch and he sucked at his teeth. “I can tell you miss me by how desperate you are to have me stick around and argue, but I have more important plans tonight.”

Satisfied with the offended look on Eren’s face, Levi turned on his heel and began walking away before the younger man had a chance to retaliate. 

The smirk on his face fell when he heard a yelp followed by the sound of a scuffle. He looked over his shoulder in time to see two men attacking Eren, one with their hand around his mouth and the other reaching for his flailing arms. His drink was splattered on the ground and his phone fell to join it, shattering, when his arms were roughly grabbed and pinned behind his back. He kicked out his legs, trying to throw them off, but he was visibly weakening by the second. 

Levi was already moving towards them, carton of milk forgotten and spilling out onto the concrete. The men seemed surprised to see him returning, clearly thinking he was beyond earshot.

“Hey!” Levi yelled, and the man restraining Eren’s wrists released him, turning his attention to Levi. He felt a surge of panic when he realized Eren wasn’t fighting back anymore, drugged and unconscious.

Distracted by the sight of Eren limp in the other man’s arms, he didn’t notice a taser being jammed into his side until he was paralyzed with pain, slumping to the ground, unable to move beyond residual twitches. 

“What do we do with him?” One of the men asked. “We only had the one dose.”

“We’re gonna have to take him with us,” Said the other and Levi felt his arms pulled behind his back, wrists bound together, and then he was being dragged and tossed into the back of a truck. “If he puts up a fight, we’ll tase him again.”

“He’s not exactly the type we’re looking for,” The first one continued. “At least the other one is pretty. I mean, this one is small, but he’d never pass for a girl. These buyers, they like their men young and feminine, you know?”

“The boss can decide what to do with him. He likes little guys, maybe he’ll have some fun with him,” the second replied with a shrug as he slammed the doors, locking them in place.

Levi’s muscles began to retain some movement and he groaned, cringing at the drool that slid down his chin as he tried to push himself up off the floor of the truck. He stumbled a few times when the truck roared to life and began to move. Finally, he managed to raise himself onto his knees and looked around for Eren, who he found laying on his side, mumbling incoherently.

“Eren!” Levi hissed, nudging the brunet with his leg. The other man simply whined and turned his face away and Levi sighed. He wasn’t sure what they had drugged him with, but he’d have to wait for the effects to wear off. Hopefully that would be sooner than later.

He noticed Eren’s arms were bound with a cable tie, meaning he was restrained the same way. He knew he could break out of it if he were able to bring his arms around to his front.

After several attempts, he gave up. His body was too bulky and not pliant enough. Eren was slim and very flexible, however, so he tried to wake the younger man up again.

“Eren, hey, you need to wake up,” He said, bringing his face down to Eren’s ear. “If you don’t wake up, we’re gonna be in a lot of fucking trouble.” 

His pleas fell on deaf ears and it was ten minutes or so before Eren finally began to rouse, and another on top of that before he was coherent enough to even speak properly.

“What’s… What the hell?” He mumbled, groaning as Levi nudged him repeatedly in the ribs and he whined, “Five more minutes.”

“Eren, you need to get up right now,” Levi said firmly. “We’ve been kidnapped. They’re taking us somewhere and I don’t know how much time we have to come up with a plan, but I need you to fucking wake up!”

“Ugh, fine, ‘m up,” Eren replied groggily, and Levi watched as the younger man clumsily sat up, resting his back against the wall of the truck. He looked uncomfortable, grunting and wiggling his shoulders, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why he couldn’t move his arms.

Levi breathed a sigh of relief when Eren’s eyes snapped open, realization dawning in their green depths.

“Oh, my god, Levi! What the fuck, what the fuck, where are we going, what’s happening?” He rambled, the earlier grogginess giving way to panic.

“Eren, calm down, we can get out of this if we just—”

“Fuck, I’m gonna die! I can’t die! I’m so young, there’s so much I still have to do! Oh god, oh g—”

“Would you shut the fuck up for five seconds! Christ, you just woke up and you’re already yelling my ears off!”

Eren’s eyes narrowed and he growled in retort, “Fuck you, Levi! Some of us actually have feelings, you know. We can’t all be Mr. Emotionless!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Well, one of us has to be level-headed here. Screaming and crying isn’t going to get anything done. Now, listen to me so we can get out of this. You need to bring your arms around to the front. Can you do that?”

Eren continued to glare stubbornly at the older man before sighing in resignation, putting his pride aside for the sake of their lives. He wiggled around for a bit, making an uncomfortable face as he slid his arms underneath his ass and past his legs, carefully tucking his feet behind the plastic restraints.

“Well, that was easy,” He said once his bound hands were in his lap. “Now what?”

Levi nearly laughed at how effortlessly he’d done it, a wave of absurd giddiness at the thought that they might actually get out of this alive.

“Fucking perfect. Okay, is it tight?”

Eren looked taken aback at that, clearly still a little foggy-minded. “Excuse me? You know damn well it’s tight, Levi, what—”

“The cable tie, Eren, for fucksakes. I’m talking about the cable tie.”

“Oh.” Eren’s cheeks flushed slightly as he twisted his wrists back and forth a little. “Yeah, kinda. I can’t get out of it.”

“It needs to be tight to break it,” Levi explained. “Use your teeth and pull it really tight.”

Eren bit down on the strip of plastic and yanked at it. “Ow, it hurts!”

“I know, it’ll hurt for a bit but if you tighten it enough it’ll snap.” He watched as Eren pulled it taut, his hands taking on a sickly purple colour. “Okay, now bring your arms down really hard against your hips.”

Eren slammed his hands against his stomach and cried out. “What the fuck, Levi? This isn’t working!”

“Keep trying,” Levi replied, sounding exasperated. He watched as Eren tried again and again, wincing along with the younger man at every failed attempt. Finally, the plastic snapped and his hands were free.

“Oh, thank god, I thought I was going to lose my hands!” Eren groaned, flexing his fingers and rubbing the feeling back into them. He finally looked back at Levi. “What about you? Do you still carry that knife on you?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, grab it and cut me loose.”

Eren shuffled over on his knees and patted Levi’s pockets. Once he found it, he gave a little snort and Levi groaned inwardly, already knowing what was coming.

“Don’t—”

“Is that a knife in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Eren laughed, amused at his own joke and Levi just rolled his eyes. 

“No matter how many times you tell that joke, it’ll never be funny.”

“You just have a shitty sense of humour,” Eren replied easily as he opened the knife and reached around to slice the plastic tie holding Levi’s wrists. “Pun intended. I never did get your crap jokes.”

Levi ignored him as he rubbed at his sore wrists before taking the knife back from Eren and looking around the truck for anything useful. There wasn’t much beside some random garbage, a few empty boxes and an old wooden pallet. 

He stood up, struggling to keep his balance as the truck hit some particularly rough road. Using his foot as leverage on one end of the pallet, he snapped off one of the wooden slats and tossed it to Eren.

Eren picked up the piece of wood and frowned as he tested the weight of it. “So, I’m just supposed to whack them over the head, or what?”

Levi shrugged as he snapped off another board for himself. “There isn’t anything else. You still play baseball, right?”

“Every summer,” Eren replied easily, adding in a cocky tone, “Still the hardest hitter on the team.”

“Great, well, now’s a good time to mash a few taters, or whatever.”

“Please don’t try to speak baseball lingo to me ever again,” Eren deadpanned as Levi sat back down beside him, the two of them wielding their makeshift weapons.

Levi gave a half-smirk as he leaned against the back of the truck and Eren sighed, asking, “Now what?” 

“Well, the doors are locked from the outside so all we can do is wait for them to be opened,” Levi replied calmly, resting his head against the cool metal wall and closing his eyes. He focused on the vibrations of the truck as he wondered how much longer they had until they reached their destination, wherever that was.

Eren eventually cleared his throat, never one to do well in silence, and he gave a small, forced laugh. “Y’know, no matter how hard he tries, Jean can’t beat my home run record.”

Levi chewed his lip in thought and opened his eyes again, not looking at anything in particular as he asked, “You two still _‘frenemies,’_ as you called it?” 

“Yeah. With benefits,” Eren replied, watching Levi’s reaction from the corner of his eye.

Levi kept his expression neutral despite feeling like he’d been suckerpunched in the gut. 

“Well, that’s… not unexpected, actually,” He said. “Good. He’s good for you. You guys throw the same stupid temper tantrums.”

Eren scoffed. “At least he’s passionate about things.”

“Like what, hentai and Meninism? He’s a fucking tool, Eren.”

Eren looked flustered, his face turning red. “Well, maybe I don’t care about that. Maybe I’m just looking for a good lay.”

Levi lifted his head at that, bringing his eyes to meet Eren’s. “Oh, really? I saw Jean naked once when he went skinny dipping in the pool at that party. His resemblance to a horse starts and ends with his face. I bet he couldn’t find your prostate with a map and a compass.”

“First of all, it was cold that night. He’s a grower, not a show-er, alright?” Eren snapped. “And second of all, we don’t all need a huge dick to get off.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Levi asked defensively, picking up on the insinuating tone.

“Don’t play dumb, I’m sure you’ve been screwing around with your boss since we broke up.” Eren lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper as he added, “Hanji told me they saw it once and it was _huge._ ”

“Jesus Christ, Eren! I told you a million times that Erwin is my friend and nothing more. I’m not interested in the fucking anaconda in his pants.”

“So, you _have_ seen it! I knew it, you lying sack—”

“Even if I have seen it, _which I haven’t,_ what right do you have to get pissed off about it? You’re banging horseface now so don’t worry about me!” Levi shot back, his voice raised and cutting Eren off.

They went quiet again, glaring at each other, Eren’s eyes narrowed and Levi’s jaw clenched. The older man gave in first, sighing heavily as he leaned back against the wall.

“You know, this is exactly why we broke up in the first place,” He noted.

“What, that your big, sexy boss is way too friendly with you?”

“No,” Levi answered tiredly. “Your insecurities really fucked things up between us.”

Eren’s mouth snapped shut and to Levi’s surprise he actually looked a little ashamed.

“Well, you didn’t do much to help,” The brunet muttered. “I mean, you never wanted to talk about anything.”

That was true. Levi would admit that he’d grown quite distant as the relationship had become more serious. Whenever they began fighting, he would often leave and the issues would never be resolved, only temporarily forgotten and left to fester.

“You’re right. I didn’t handle any of it very well. I’m sorry,” Levi sighed. If there was a chance they were going to die, he figured the least he could do was apologize for his contribution to their relationship’s messy ending.

Eren shifted slightly, licking at his lips and avoiding Levi’s gaze. “Yeah, well… I’m sorry I made things harder for you than they had to be. I was so desperate for your attention near the end that I would start fights about anything, which only pushed you further away.”

“The make-up sex was always good, though,” Levi joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Eren’s face flushed and he looked away, smiling despite himself. “Yeah, I used to think sometimes you’d piss me off just so it would lead to an angry fuck.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Levi admitted with a laugh. “You’d get so worked up, how could I resist?”

Eren glanced back at Levi in surprise, then gave a small chuckle of his own. “I knew it.”

Levi felt his heart ache at the sound, his own grin faltering when he realized how much he’d missed that laugh. Eren’s eyes locked on his, soft and without any traces of contempt for the first time that night. He’d missed those eyes too, always wide and sometimes too bright, looking at him with love and admiration he wasn’t sure he deserved. He missed everything about Eren; even his hair, which was as unruly as ever. Levi fondly remembered how it would stick up in every direction when the brunet first woke up and his fingers suddenly itched with the need to touch it.

“I miss you.”

Levi was surprised to hear Eren say the words first, feeling them hanging at the tip of his own tongue. He swallowed them down, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” was all he managed to get out, eyes darting off to the side.

Eren’s shoulders slumped and he gave a tired sigh, muttering, “Figures.”

“What?” Levi asked, as if he didn’t already have an idea of what he’d done.

“I open up and you close off, same as always.”

Eren looked so dejected in that moment, slouched with his arms resting on his knees, head hanging low. Levi hated seeing Eren upset. The anger he was used to, he could deal with that, but sadness? Nothing hurt him more than seeing Eren sad. 

Levi chewed his lip, carefully thinking of what he wanted to say and playing the words over in his head before remembering he didn’t have that much time. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. 

“I miss you too. A lot. All the time, in fact. My life is really quiet now, and I thought I’d like that, but I don’t.” He could feel Eren’s eyes on him now but was unable to meet them as he forced himself to continue. “The bed’s too big, and always cold. There’s a Playstation in the living room collecting dust because no one plays it. Fuck, I even miss hearing you yell at the TV. I couldn’t stay at the old apartment, because everything reminded me of you. That’s why I moved.”

The lower half of Eren’s face was tucked into his elbow, and all Levi could see were his eyes filling with tears. His heart clenched and he worried he had just made the younger man feel worse when Eren finally lifted his head, sniffling and smiling.

“I’m so glad it’s not just me,” He said. “Sometimes I’ll still check the time and get excited thinking you’re coming home but then I remember…” He trailed off, swallowing harshly.

“When I saw you tonight, I just… I had to talk to you, so I could hear your voice, even though I knew we were both just going to say something rude. I missed it so much. Remember how you used to hold me and talk to me about whatever until I fell asleep? I even miss your cold feet rubbing against my legs.” He gave a wet laugh, pausing to wipe his face on the sleeve of his sweater.

Levi hadn’t noticed until that point that his own vision was blurred with tears and quickly wiped them away with his thumb and forefinger.

“I miss your smell too,” Eren added softly, looking away again. “I accidentally packed one of your shirts with my stuff when I left. I slept with it for a while but it doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

Levi smirked. “Accidentally, huh?”

Eren replied with a shrug and a sly smirk of his own. “Maybe I did it on purpose. You smell really good, okay?”

“You’d smell good too if you bathed regularly,” Levi joked, laughing as Eren gently punched him in the arm.

“I shower every day, thank you very much!” 

“I call bullshit. I recall entire weekends where you’d come home from class Friday afternoon and not bathe until Monday morning.”

“That was one time and only because it was double XP weekend and I needed to level up as much as possible!”

“I know, you didn’t even eat. I couldn’t get close enough to feed you because of your stench, so had to toss mini pizza bagels into your mouth from afar.”

Eren tossed his head back and laughed and Levi grinned, enjoying the sound. The moment was short-lived as the truck came to a sudden halt and the vibrations from the engine ceased. Levi stood and grabbed Eren by the arm, pulling him up alongside him. They crept carefully toward the doors, not wanting to make any noise or cause any movement that would let their captors know they had freed themselves.

“When they open the doors, you take the one on the left and I’ll get the one on the right. Swing as hard as you can,” Levi said.

“Okay,” Eren nodded and turned his attention to the large metal doors, wielding the piece of wood behind his head as if it were a bat.

Levi stared at the other man, the urge to kiss him being the most important thing on his mind at that moment, despite their lives being in danger. _‘Fuck it,’_ he thought, lowering his weapon long enough to yank Eren down by the front of his sweater, kissing him hard on the mouth. He licked his lips as he pulled away again, satisfied. He’d really missed that too.

“Just in case we don’t get out of this,” He explained when Eren continued to gape at him.

Eren’s surprised expression softened into a knowing smile. “I still love you too, Levi.”

Levi opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off by the sound of gravel crunching under their captor’s boots as they made their way to the back of the truck.

“You think they’re still out?” They heard one ask.

“I dunno, the dose I gave him was pretty small. But whatever you do, don’t mess up his face.”

The heavy doors were unlatched and swung open. There was a split second of realization on the men’s faces when they saw Eren and Levi standing there, but no time to react before the slats of wood cracked against their skulls. Eren’s victim’s head flew back and he fell backwards into the dirt while Levi’s board snapped in half on impact, the other man stumbling to the side but retaining his footing. 

“Shit,” He muttered, dropping the splintered piece of wood and watching as the man clenched his fists angrily before charging forward.

Levi heard a loud cry from his left and looked over in time to see Eren wind up the piece of wood again and slam it down against the man’s head with all the force he could muster. The man collapsed and both Eren and Levi waited to see if he’d move again. 

When it was clear that the man was out cold, the two of them jumped down from the back of the truck and looked around to get an idea of where they were. It was pitch black, in the middle of nowhere. The truck was parked in front of an old, rundown warehouse that neither of them wanted to investigate in case there were more of these guys inside.

Levi searched the men’s pockets, finding his phone that they’d taken earlier, and the keys to the truck. He turned to Eren, asking, “You ever driven a truck before?”

“Levi, I don’t even have my liscence to drive a regular car, let alone a big ass truck,” Eren reminded him snippily.

Levi scoffed as he opened his phone. “It’s not even that big, it’s just a box truck.” 

He dialed 911, bringing the phone to his ear while Eren kept watch, the wooden slat still gripped tightly in his hand. The operator listened as Levi explained their situation and he was told to keep the phone on so they could track their location. 

“I don’t like the idea of waiting around here,” Levi muttered, turning to Eren in time to see one of the large men behind him clambering to his feet.

“Eren!” He shouted, already dropping his phone and running towards him. The other man reached him first, wrapping his arms around Eren’s chest, and squeezing with enough pressure that he dropped the board he was holding and cried out in pain.

The man threw Eren to the side and Levi cringed as he watched the impact of his body hitting the ground. His attention was drawn back to the man as he picked up the wooden slat and pointed it at Levi menacingly. 

“Maybe I can’t mess up his face but I can mess up yours,” He growled, taking a step closer.

“I’d say I’ll mess up yours too but it looks like someone already did,” Levi answered as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his knife.

“God, that was cheesy, Levi,” Eren coughed from the ground and Levi was glad to know he was still conscious but did not appreciate the criticism. 

He was unable to reply to say so, ducking down as the board was swung at his head. While the man’s arms were still up in the air, Levi ran at him, tackling him into the dirt. He went down with a grunt and Levi climbed onto his stomach, knife poised at the man’s throat.

The man dropped the wooden board, raising his hands in surrender. Levi reached behind him, patting at the man’s pockets until he found what he was looking for. Standing up again while keeping the knife trained on their captor, he tossed the taser to Eren.

“Use it,” He said.

Eren looked at the device curiously, then shrugged, bending down to jab the man in his side, causing him to jolt into convulsions. 

“I think that’s enough,” Levi said after a few moments and Eren finally released the button, the two of them watching the man twitching grotesquely on the ground. Eren glanced down at the taser in his hand, looking impressed before sticking it in the front pocket of his hoodie. 

“I’m keeping this,” he told Levi, and the older man gave a laugh in response, reaching out to wrap his arms around the brunet, shoving his face into the front of his sweater. He inhaled deeply as Eren’s arms circled his shoulders, his nose burying itself in Levi’s hair.

“You stink,” They said at the same time, though neither bothered to pull away. Stress, sweat and filth would do that to you. The sound of sirens echoed in the distance.

“I lied about Jean to make you jealous,” Eren admitted in a rush and Levi pulled away long enough to give him a critical glare, before stuffing his face back into his chest.

“You little shit,” He mumbled, smirking despite himself. “And here I thought horseface was feeding you his baby carrot.”

Eren laughed and they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, even as the cruisers pulled up and they were surrounded by flashing lights, uncaring of who saw.

“When this is all over, will you take me home?” Eren asked softly and he felt Levi nod against his shoulder. 

“Only if home is back with me.”

“Well,” Eren said with a smile and brushed his lips over Levi’s forehead. “Home is where the heart is.”

“Now who’s cheesy?” Levi smirked, looking up in time to see Eren roll his eyes. He closed the gap between them, shutting him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
